Views from Heaven
by lbwiki585
Summary: The experiences of the fallen believers from the Left Behind series and the Left Behind: The Kids series as they enjoy all eternity in Heaven. What are their experiences like?
1. Ryan Daley

Ryan Daley looked at his surrounding environment. He had just died, saying his final words on Earth to Vicki. Ryan had died from injuries received in the Wrath of the Lamb Earthquake. Ryan was so pleased to be in heaven. He was glad that his fears of being arrested by the Global Community were gone. Ryan saw that Chaya Stein, another Young Tribulation Force member, had also died in the worldwide earthquake. Ryan embraced Chaya with joy, knowing that their suffering on Earth was over. Ryan saw the streets of gold and thousands of people walking on them. Ryan saw exquisite beaches and angels singing praises to God. Ryan saw Maxwell Stahley and Louise Stahley together. Louise had also been killed in the earthquake. Ryan embraced Maxwell and Louise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take care of your daughter", Ryan choked out.

"It's not your fault, Ryan", Louise said. "You tried your best."

Maxwell gave Ryan a firm handshake. "Thank you for everything you did. You really cared about Darrion."

Ryan later saw Nina Ben-Judah and Dan Ben-Judah and introduced himself.

"It's unfortunate that we couldn't meet when we were alive on Earth", Ryan said. "I was looking forward to meeting you both. I'm really sorry about what happened to you…"

"It is fine", Dan said. "There is no sorrow now. What matters is that we are all together in this wonderful place, and we have been forgiven by God. Is my stepfather okay?"

"Tsion is fine", Ryan said. "He really misses you two."

"We feel the same way about him", Nina said. "We know he will serve Jesus well and lead others to the kingdom."

After Ryan finished speaking with Nina and Dan, Ryan walked on the streets of gold. It felt so wonderful. Ryan continued walking until he saw Bruce Barnes with his family. Bruce seemed overjoyed to see Ryan. Ryan and Bruce embraced.

"Good to see you again, buddy. Wish I could have you seen you much later, at the Glorious Appearing", Bruce said.

"It's the Tribulation. People are going to die no matter what. Besides, one of the four original members of the Young Tribulation Force was supposed to die at the two-year mark of the Tribulation."

"There was a high chance of that", Bruce said. "I noticed Chaya is here as well."

"Yep", Ryan said.

"Let me introduce you to my family," Bruce said. Ryan shook hands with them. They traded stories about their experiences on Earth with some tears.

Later Ryan walked on the streets of gold and noticed Irene Steele and Raymie Steele standing together and talking.

"Raymie! Mrs. Steele!", Ryan shouted.

Raymie and Mrs. Steele hugged Ryan. "I've prayed for you for a long time, Ryan. I'm glad to see my prayers have been answered", Raymie said.

"I'm so happy that we're in heaven together", Ryan said. "Your father and sister miss you, Raymie."

"I miss them too", Raymie said. "But one day, we'll all be together."

A short time later Ryan continued exploring heaven. Ryan then saw his uncle, Walter Daley, and his aunt, Evelyn Daley. Ryan raced to them and hugged them tightly.

"I've missed you both so much!", Ryan said.

"We felt the same way", Evelyn said. "We're so glad you finally came to the truth."

"I wish my parents were here", Ryan said. "I've moved on since their deaths, but it would have been nice if they were here too."

"I know", Walter said. "But God really helped you through your suffering and pain. You matured tenfold on Earth after the Rapture. I did take a peek at some of your adventures."

Later Young Tribulation Force member John Preston would join Ryan in heaven. Then Nada, a Jewish girl Judd dated briefly. Then Natalie Bishop, who had been executed by the Global Community after helping Vicki and her friends. Tom Gowin and Luke Gowin met Ryan for the first time in heaven after their deaths. John Preston's cousin, Mark Eisman, would be the last member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. Mark and Ryan would have an amazing reunion ahead.

But for now, Ryan would enjoy the sights in heaven and be comforted by God himself. Ryan had a pleasant experience speaking to Jesus for the first time.

"Well done, Ryan", Jesus said. "I am so proud of you."

Ryan and Jesus continued talking. Ryan was looking forward to the return of Jesus and the defeat of the Global Community. Ryan couldn't wait to see Judd, Vicki, Lionel, and Phoenix again.

Ryan would have an awesome eternity. An awesome eternity.


	2. Chaya Stein

Chaya Stein was overjoyed by what she saw in heaven. Exotic beaches with crystal water could be seen near the streets of gold. The sky was pure white. There were flowers in the background. Chaya saw her mother, Judith Stein, and embraced her.

Judith had tears streaming down her face. "Chaya, I am so sorry for what Mitchell and I did to you…"

"It's okay", Chaya said. "What matters is that we're together."

Chaya noticed that Ryan Daley, another Young Tribulation Force member, had also died in the worldwide earthquake and was in heaven too. The earthquake…

Chaya remembered how much physical and emotional pain she had suffered in the final hours of her life. Chaya remembered speaking to her father, Mitchell Stein, about Jesus and Christianity. Mitchell did not want to believe back then. But what joy Chaya had when Mitchell finally cried out to God for mercy and forgiveness and finally accepted Jesus as the Messiah.

Chaya had suffered severe injuries in the earthquake. It took her 12 hours to die. Chaya was the first member of the Young Tribulation Force to be a martyr.

Chaya then decided to take a walk down the streets of gold. Five minutes into the walk, Chaya saw Tom, the boy from her university who had talked to her about Christianity.

Tom embraced Chaya. "I'm so glad you became a believer", he said.

"Me too", Chaya said. "Thank you."

Chaya later saw Bruce Barnes and his family. Chaya then met the Ben-Judah family. Chaya also enjoyed speaking to Old Testament Saints that she read about in the Torah and the Bible, such as Abel and David and Josiah.

Chaya spent the next couple of years enjoying heaven and all of its comforts. Chaya was so overjoyed when she saw that Janie McCanyon, a girl that had stayed with her and Vicki, became a believer and joined the Young Tribulation Force.

Chaya was so pleased when she saw that her father was one of the 144,000 witnesses in Revelation. Chaya smiled with pride as she saw her father talking to others about God.

Chaya looked forward to reuniting with her father at the Glorious Appearing. Chaya also couldn't wait to reunite with Judd, Vicki, Lionel, and Shelly.

But for now, Chaya would enjoy the wonders of heaven and be free of trouble. She saw that this was the best. This was the best.


	3. Pavel Rudja

Pavel Rudja looked around in amazement and astonishment when he arrived in heaven. Pavel noticed that he was free to use his legs. He was no longer in any pain. He no longer had to suffer from the condition that put him in his wheelchair. Pavel felt so free, so alive.

Pavel saw so many people that had suffered on Earth that were now feeling contentment in heaven. Pavel saw his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Pavel, I'm so happy to see you here. I'm glad you and Anton finally understood the truth."

"Me too", Pavel said. "Heaven is awesome!"

Pavel saw Old Testament Saints that he had studied about. Pavel had a conversation with Abel, the very first person to ever die. Abel seemed impressed with Pavel's story and how Pavel had talked to many people about God online before he died.

Pavel walked on the streets of gold and smiled. It was like he was in an air-conditioned restaurant on a summer day. Pavel was pleased to no longer be in New Babylon and free of the persecution of the Global Community.

Eventually, Pavel's friend Nada would join him in heaven. Later, Nada's brother Kasim would do the same. Then, Pavel's father, Anton Rudja, would be beheaded by the Global Community and would be reunited with his wife and son in heaven. When Anton entered the gates of heaven, Pavel hugged him tightly.

As Pavel enjoyed the comforts and pleasures of heaven, he was looking forward to reuniting with Judd Thompson Jr., Lionel Washington, and Sam Goldberg at the Glorious Appearing. Pavel couldn't wait to thank Judd for helping him believe in God.

But for now, Pavel would be experiencing true freedom in heaven. And his freedom would last forever. It would last forever.


	4. Marcel Papadopoulos

Chapter 4: Marcel Papadopoulos

Marcel Papadopoulos was filled with unspeakable jubilation as he entered heaven for the first time. Angels were singing and the sky had such beautiful colors. It was like being in an amazing dream.

Only it wasn't a dream. It was really happening. Dying during the Tribulation was a small price to pay in order to be able to come here.

Marcel had barely felt the deadly bullet that had entered his cranium. Now that painful feeling seemed to be a distant memory. Marcel hugged Lukas Miklos tightly when they saw each other.

Marcel then saw Georgiana Stavros, who had also been in the facility in Greece. He then embraced her.

"At least we do not have to worry about hiding anymore", Marcel said. "The worst of the worst is over."

"Yes", Georgiana said. "Indeed."

Marcel then shook hands with Kronos Pappas and Kronos's 2nd cousin, Costas Pappas.

But Marcel felt the most joy when he saw his mother and father. He called out to them, and he ran into their arms.

They felt so much joy they were crying.

"Now we are all together forever", Marcel said.

"Indeed", said Marcel's father.

Marcel later talked with Jesus himself face-to-face.

"I am willing to give you many wonderful things, Marcel", Jesus said.

A few years later, just hours before Jesus was supposed to return, Marcel saw that Cameron Williams had just died and had arrived in heaven. Marcel ran over to Cameron and embraced him.

"Thank you…for everything", Marcel said.

"Believers look out for each other", Cameron said.

Marcel couldn't wait for the return of Jesus and the millennial kingdom to begin on earth. It would be a completely new world, so different from the one he was used to.

Everything would be just fine. And Marcel knew this.


End file.
